


Hold Me Tight Or Don't

by Novocaine_Heart



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novocaine_Heart/pseuds/Novocaine_Heart
Summary: From @Luciferprompts on TumblrPrompt - Chloe and Lucifer fall asleep on separate ends of a couch while having a TV/movie marathon, but when they wake up they are cuddling and all tangled together. Bonus points if one of them grips the other protectively/possessively when they try to get up.





	Hold Me Tight Or Don't

When Lucifer had invited her over on the evening of her weekend off, Chloe immediately asked why and what they would be doing. She wasn’t in the mood for drinking or sexual advances. When he told her he wasn’t in the mood for it either and just wanted to spend a quiet evening with her, he intrigued her. When he told her to bring snacks and a blanket, she was thoroughly interested. What happened to her party hard partner? Seeing as she had nothing better to do without Trixie home and Maze holed up in her room doing God knows what and wouldn’t reemerge until sometime the next afternoon, she raided her comfort food and headed to LUX.

She wasn’t expecting to see Lucifer huddled up in a red snuggie on his couch flicking through Netflix on his TV.

“This was not what I was expecting.” She stood at the end of the couch with raised eyebrows.

Lucifer tilted his head up to pull the snuggie away from where it was covering the bottom half of his face. “Believe it or not Detective, I’m not always in the mood for partying.”

“Could have fooled me.”

He gave her unreadable expression before going back to flicking through movies. She sighed, dumping the contents of the bag she had onto the coffee table and sat next to him, curling her legs up under the fluffy royal blue blanket she bought. He finally chose an old movie to watch and grabbed a few bags of the snacks she’d bought, placing them between them. She looked at him while he was distracted. 

“Are you sure you’re not in the mood Detective?” He raised a brow.

She just smiled and shook her head. “I didn’t think I was the type of company you wanted on a Friday night.”

“True, but I’m not in the mood… but I didn’t want to be alone either.”

She gave him another smile which he returned. Two more movies in, they’d both fallen asleep on either end of the orange couch.

 

 

As she started regaining consciousness, Chloe recalled the previous evening of comfortable silence, occasional comments, too much junk food and old movies. She then realized something else.

Leather couches aren’t this warm and defiantly don’t breath.

Oh no.

She slowly opened her eyes to see the black shirt clad chest beneath her cheek. She was lying completely on top of him, her cheek and chest on his with her legs stretched out behind her comfortably between his. How they had even managed to do this she had no idea. She tried to get up slowly, but realized his arms were wrapped around her, one on her lower back and the other going under her right arm and over her left shoulder. She was pinned to him and couldn’t push herself up with one arm squashed between his side and the couch, the other resting on his shoulder.

“Lucifer…”

“Mmm…”

“Lucifer wake up.”

She didn’t get a reply. Patting his cheek a few times to try wake him only made him nuzzle into her hand which was definitely not cute. She tried it a couple more times, only making him mumble. 

“Lucifer would you please let me go?”

“No…”

“Lucifer seriously I need to get up I can’t feel my arm, let me go.”

“Don’t want to… let you go…”

“Lucifer-”

“Never want to let you go…”

She froze and looked at him. Was he dreaming?

“Lucifer…” She spoke softly. “You need to let me go.”

“I’ll never… let you go…”

She moved her hand up to slowly rake it through the riot of curls his hair had turned into, frowning slightly at him.

“Lucifer why won’t you let me go?”

“’cause I want you… hold you…”

With a frustrated sigh her head hit his chest. “Lucifer seriously get up!-“

“… For eternity…”

She looked at him and could only stare. Had he really just said he wanted her for eternity? Answering her questions meant he had to be somewhat awake, but did he know what he was saying? She shook her head lightly, he was dreaming, it didn’t mean anything.

Her arm on his head was starting to feel dead, so she decided to do the one other thing she knew would wake him up even if it was a bit cruel. She pinched his nose and held it closed.

His eyes flew open as he gasped for air, his right arm flying out to grip the back of the couch as he took in heavy breaths of air, staring at her.

“Bloody Hell! Are you trying to kill me?!”

“I was about to because you wouldn’t let me go!”

“What are-” His eyes widened further when he realized how they had been sleeping, quickly pulling his other arm off her shoulder so she could sit up. “Detective I-I’m sorry I must have grabbed you in my sleep-”

“Lucifer…”

“-I didn’t mean to I swear, if I’ve hurt you in any way-”

“Lucifer!”

He looked at her sheepishly.

“It’s fine.” She gave him a small smile. 

He proceeded to rub his face.

“So… you’re a cuddler?”

With an embarrassed face he leapt from the couch and stormed off into his room.

Chloe laughed softly, cleaning up their mess from the previous night.


End file.
